


Your sex is a scar

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Учёные доказали: люди с травмой позвоночника приобретают высокую чувствительность в области повреждения и могут испытать оргазм от её стимуляции. (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your sex is a scar

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2015.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3725929).

Впервые Эрик извинился в самолёте. Чарльз тогда отвёл глаза и тут же сменил тему, предложив сыграть в шахматы. Затем Эрик извинился, когда помог дотащить Чарльза домой. Он сопротивлялся, Хэнк ворчал, но они вернулись в поместье втроём. Так и остались.

Чарльз молчал и разворачивал кресло к выходу, стоило Эрику только войти в комнату. Эрик вздыхал, но терпел, и обычно завязывал разговор первым. Он успел извиниться ещё несколько раз, пока, в конце концов, Чарльз не рыкнул:

— Я понял тебя с первого раза, Эрик.

Эрик вновь смотрел ему в спину и поджимал губы. Однажды, проснувшись раньше всех, он приготовил завтрак — специально для Чарльза — и поднялся на второй этаж, в его спальню, где когда-то проводил времени больше, нежели в своей собственной.

Чарльз спал на животе, раскрывшись. Его длинные волосы разметались по подушке, под которую он просунул одну руку, вторая свисала с постели. Потасканная футболка задралась, а пижамные штаны чуть съехали, вероятно, в тот момент, когда Чарльз, лишённый возможности передвигаться самостоятельно, ёрзал и подтягивался, ухватившись за спинку кровати, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. Эрик поставил поднос на тумбу и сел рядом, осторожно отодвинув одеяло.

В самолёте он сказал, что не пил ничего десять лет. Сейчас, глядя на тёплое, расслабленное тело, которое он целовал раньше до исступления, Эрик ощущал голод иного толка. Он протянул руку и с нежностью потрепал Чарльза по голове, тихо вздохнул. Его ладонь опустилась ниже, осторожно погладив шею, и дальше по позвоночнику, едва ощутимо изучая знакомые изгибы. Чарльз очевидно сбавил в весе — Эрик склонился ниже, поцеловал его между острых лопаток. Он грубо сдёрнул одеяло на пол, уже не пытаясь оставаться незаметным — целуя исступлённо, касаясь жадно, будто пытаясь утолить свою жажду в одночасье. Эрик задрал футболку, скользя языком по выступающим косточкам, по бледной коже, посыпанной коричной пудрой — сотни веснушек, которые он без устали пересчитывал каждую ночь. Эрик провёл руками по бёдрам Чарльза, добравшись губами до шрама внизу спины — туда, откуда десять лет назад он вытащил свою же пулю.

Чарльз застонал, прогнувшись в позвоночнике. Он ударил рукой по спинке кровати, силясь извернуться и уйти от неожиданной ласки, — его тело напряглось под ладонями Эрика, крепко сжимающего и не дающего вырваться.

_— Тебе сюда нельзя, Эрик. Прекрати это немедленно. Я…_

Эрик даже не заметил, когда Чарльз проснулся. Эрик оглаживал языком след от ранения, давно затянувшийся рубцом, словно пытаясь вернуть всё на свои места, залечить слюной. Он покрывал загрубевшую кожу поцелуями — короткими и влажными, будто извиняясь снова и снова. Его рука гладила поясницу — успокаивая. Эрик окружал Чарльза сотнями «извини», «прости», «я люблю тебя», «я не причиню тебе вреда», «я хочу быть с тобой», «пожалуйста», пока не услышал протяжный жалобный вскрик. Чарльз вывернул руку, вцепился в волосы Эрика и вжал его в себя сильнее, не позволяя отстраниться. Он содрогнулся каждой клеточкой тела и только затем разжал побелевшие пальцы.

Перевернувшись, Чарльз ничего не сказал, но уже тогда Эрик понял: он может остаться.


End file.
